


Behind the Books

by Lyra_Stormborne



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Stormborne/pseuds/Lyra_Stormborne
Summary: LyLira Abigal Stormborne.That would be me.Well after years of recovering from the damage caused by my Mother and Uncle I am finally going to the renowned Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry..But I have a past that I must keep hidden at all costs..A deadly secret that would prevent me from going to Hogwarts...Something that could mess up my chances of success...I have killed.I have used The Killing Curse.But it wasn't my fault that time, it was my Uncles. Now with a new last name, new friends and hopefully some support, I can move past all that...Or will I...





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY EFFING GOD!!!!  
> *screechs*  
> Yaaayyyyy!  
> I can finally post this!!
> 
> I am writing all the stories on a notebook app and then copying and pasting them to here so if there are any spelling errors, or errors in general tell me. Thanks!
> 
>  
> 
> Also,  
> Newt Scamander is Lyra and Sam's guardian, so I do play with the timeline a bit. Yeah I am sorta annoying... 
> 
> Thanks for reading this anyways!
> 
> I'll update everyone 1-3 days

Nate, Newt and Me were all at the Station. Well platform 9 3/4 that is.  
And Damn I was excited. I mean I was going to Hogwarts! After years of regaining control of my Obscurial powers I am now able to preform magic.

wait..

You must have no clue what I'm talking about huh?

Well...  
I WAS an Obscurse.

Ever since I was what... 5...6?

Idk..

But when I was 6 I had my first Obscurial transformation, and I killed my sisters pet bird.

Obviously I was horrified. 

But my mother wanted nothing to do with me and basically dumped me at an Orphanage with no words about coming back.

Then Newt and Sam found me.

Sam was also a Orphan, Adopted when he was 2. I don't know his REAL last name, he changed his to Scamander like Newt.

And I changed my Last name from Riddle to Stormborne.

I found the name in a Wizarding textbook that was at my Mothers house

I mean,  
Fuck Her.

Look who's going to Hogwarts Huh?

 

I'm almost bouncing up and down waiting for the Train to start letting people on.

"We've been here for HOUUURS!" Sam whines.

I give him that 'are-you-kidding-me?' Look and he glares at me.

I AM a Month older then him but he honestly doesn't care. 

Newt messes up Sams hair and grins "don't worry pal, You'll be on the train in just a moment."

Couldn't Sam see how different this was from New York? This was ENGLAND! With Kings, And Queens, And The London Eye! You'd think he'd be more excited.

"HURRRRYYYY UP LY!!"

 

Yeah he's not.

I roll my eyes and walk back over to my bags, one of them was slightly unzipped, I lean down and whisper into the bag, "hush up Soron, we'll be there soon!"

If Newt or Sam found out I was bringing my Pet Dragon on board a train, they would flip.

I mean Sam's nice and all but he can be a tattletale and kinda jealous because I sorta get more attention then he does..

It's weird to be honest…..

I shrug and zip the bag back up almost all the way. A light, almost Ice blue scaled snout peeks thru and then a huge purple eye looks at me.

"Soron sho-"

"Who are you talking to Ly?"  
Sam had walked over.

"Uh-I-um.." I stand up awkwardly, falling backwards and grabbing Sam's hand to stop my fall, man this was awkward.. "Uh…" I chuckle nervously.

Sam blushed a bit a pulled me back up, "you ok Ly?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" I put my hands behind my back, "perfectly absolutely fine.."

"Your not fine! Your using big words." Sam grins.

"I can use big words whenever I want!"

"Nah you only do when your nervous or hiding something." He grins and crosses his arms against his chest.

"Nope, I do it all the time!"

"Ly I've been your best friend for like, 5 year-"

"6 years."

"-6 years then. I know when something's bugging you." He smiles.

"Well.." I sigh debating on whether or not to let him see the dragon, "I sorta-"

 

PHEEEEWWWWWWW PHEWEEEWWWWWWWWWWW

 

Saved By The Train Whistle...


	2. Friends at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today XD  
> Hey I like to write ok!  
> And I had an idea XD  
> Lmfao Les go.

Harry's POV:

I look out the window of the train that's rapidly moving, then I look over at Ron, who I recently met on the train. 

He had Fiery Red hair, Green eyes, lots of Freckles and Hand-Me-Downs like me. He currently was curled up asleep surrounded by the candy that we just bought. 

I sigh and look back out the window.

"Hey uh e-excuse me?"  
A small voice said from the doorway.

I turn my head to look at who spoke.

It was a small girl, about 10, with a long thick Ponytail of dark blonde hair, She had baby blue eyes and was in a tank top and Jean shorts.

"Um Hi… I-I'm-"

"Harry Potter." She says quickly, then looks at her feet , "I'm Lyra Stormborne."

I smile at her, "interesting name.."

She looks up and brushes her bangs out of her face, "is there an open spot in here? My friend is kinda busy…" 

She smirked at a boy with Curley chocolate brown hair.

I nod, "yeah of course."

She smiled and sat down next to me, I mean Ron was sprawled across the entire other seat. "So Harry Potter huh" she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," I nod, "so far people have been keen to point that out." 

We both laugh about that.

"So," she sighs, "In guessing you haven't been to Hogwarts before huh?"

Ron sits up sleepily, "Nah but all my brothers have been," he then nods at Lyra, "who the bloody hell are you?"

The chocolate haired boy from earlier came in with Hermione, who we had met earlier. 

Hermione, "Has anyone seen a gi-"

The boy hugged Lyra, "LY!"

She blushed and looked at her feet, "Sam get off…"

Sam blushed and released her.  
"So Ly…"

She nods quickly, "right, Sam, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Guys, meet Sam Scamander."

Me and Ron both waved at him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and sat next to Ron.

Sam squeezed in between me and Lyra, "Soooo you've met my friend, LyLira Abigail Rid- I-I mean Stormborne " 

Lyra glared Daggers at him.

"Riddle?" Hermione Pipes up, "Like Tom Riddle… Oh where have I read that name before.."

Lyra was slowly getting redder.

Sam stuttered, "N-no it's a very.. Very common last name… like Wayne… or Grayson.."  
"What in the Bloody Hell is Grayson?"  
Ron asked.

Hermione is still trying to figure out where she read 'Riddle' before.

Luckily,  
Before anything could possibly get worse, we arrived at Hogwarts.

Let the games begin..


	3. Hogwarts

Despite the obvious warning to leave all the baggage on the train, I couldn't leave Soron all in his lonesome could I? 

I sighed and tried to hide the fact that I was carrying a small leather backpack over my shoulder.

"Your going to get in trouble.." Sam whispered in my ear, he himself had brought a small white kitten named Annebelle and she was perched on his shoulder like a parrot.

"I'll be fine.." I gulp. I had told him about the Dragon during the train ride as he had clearly seen my guarding the bag. He uh.. Took it well.. 

We both walked into a small dark platform, and I must admit I am slightly scared..

A lamp came bobbing over the head of the first years and a rough, scratchy voice filled the air, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A tall portly man with a bushy beard and bushy black hair was standing over everyone and smiling at everyone.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yet step, now!"  
He said as he led us down what seemed to be a dark narrow path.

It was nearly silent the entire way , except for the mans rough scratchy voice occasionally saying "Firs' years! Careful now.." and the like.

After a bit of walking down the wet slippery pathway, "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts In a sec," he bellows, "jus' round this bend here." 

There was a loud, "Oooooooo.."  
As the narrow path had suddenly opened into a Great Black Lake. Perched atop a high mountain, on the other side, was Hogwarts, with its windows twinkling in the star light, the waves crashing against the bottom of the mountain.

"No more'n four to a boat!" He motions to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Me, Sam and two other kids sat in one of the boats.

"Everyone in?" Shouted the man, who had a whole boat to himself, "Right then, FORWARD!"

No we started moving, I gulped and stared at the giant looking castle.

Soon we would be going to the greatest school of all time..


	4. Houses

Sam's POV: We all nervously were awaiting sorting, Ly was terrified I think. She didn't know even the simplest spell.. Having been an Obscurse most of her life and all.. Lyra, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were all trying to talk about how they were going to sort us into the 4 houses: Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Slytherin. And Hufflepuff. And boy it did not look good… Hermione was muttering about some of the spells she'd already learned that she may need to use, Ron and Harry were whispering about some sort of challenge, Lyra was standing there petrified. I mean, Lyra knows almost every piece of information about Dragons, Wyverns, and Most of the other animals Newt has, so she's not DUMB. She's just not good with spells.. I run my hand through my wavy reddish brown hair and sigh, "we are fucked you guys.." Hermione looks up quickly, "well you all might be, but I am certainly not.." Lyra was slowly growing paler, "well you guys will all be fine I'm sure, specially you Harry." Harry was very pale himself, he nods quickly, "Yes but I don't know any spells." "Honestly!" Hermione said snobbishly, "Don't you People STUDY?" Ron sighs, "I mean we do, I think.." he looks around are small group questioningly. "I-I do… I do a lot… I'm just not good at actually doing it.." Lyra piped up.

\------------------------------

I happily sit at the Gryffindor table, I had just finished being sorted and I was at the same table as Hermione, Ron and Harry. One could only hope Lyra ended up here to. "LyLira Stormborne." The Teacher know as Professor McGonagall said loudly and a small terrified Lyra walked up gulping. It's silence for a few minutes as the hat is thinking… "RAVENCLAW!" My heart drops. This was not going to be a good year for Lyra anyways.. Now it'll be worse. And now she wouldn't have me to help her like I always have… Lyra slowly walked over to the Ravenclaw table putting on a smile that would fool anyone, Well anyone but me. Ly has used that smile on Newt many times, trying to convince him something wasn't wrong with her. But she was heartbroken inside, I could tell. How could I tell? Her eyes. Her baby blue eyes were on the verge of tears, you can't hide that. I sigh and run a hair through my hair. "Fuck Ly.." I said under my breath. "What was that?" Said Hermione. "N-Nothing.. " I Muttered.

 

\------------------------------------

 Lyra's POV: I sit up quickly in bed, tears running down my face, my heart pounding. "This isn't fair.. It wasn't my fault." I hate when this happens. It was a weird Side-Effect of what's left of the Obscurse. Sometimes, my dreams would start out wonderful.. Then slowly refresh my old, forgotten, horrible memories. In this case: Killing my Sister's pet when I was 5. I closed my eyes and slowly start remembering it…

 

_"LYRA!!" My Sister screamed._

_I turn around quickly my hands covered in blood, my hair slowly going from Black back to Blonde._

_"S-Sara I..."_

_"MY BIRD!!!" She screamed, she kneeled over her small, baby blue bird, it's head snapped off and bleeding,_

_"Lyra.. your a murderer.."_

 

"Hey.."

i jerk out of my Fantasy to see a Tall girl with Black hair looking at me worried. 

"I'm fine.."

 

The girl sat next to me on my bed, "No your not.. I promise. What's wrong?" 

I look up at her, my eyes welling up with tears,

"I.. I can't say.. it's to wrong..."

 

The girl looked me over and sighed, "well if you need someone to talk to you can talk to me..." she sighs, "what's your name?"

 

"You can call me Lyra."

 

"Oh..." her eyes grew wide,

"I'm Sara."

 


	5. Sara

"SARA!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face.  
I ran and hugged her, sobbing into the back of her neck.

"Hey…Hey Ly… Ly it's ok.. I-I'm here.." she hugged me back tightly. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me Ly…"

I looked up at her my eyes filled with tears,  
"I'm sorry Sara… I-I didn't mean it…"

"No.." she said sternly crouching down so she was at eye level with me, "No Lyra. I am so sorry for letting Mom drop you there. It was insane…" she sighed, "wanna go to my bed and grab a snack or something. It's been awhile.."

"S-Six years." I gulp ,following her.

\-----------------------------

 

She sat me down on her bed, rubbing my back, "What happened to you… I mean do you still have the.. Thing." She said softly.

I sigh, "Sorta.. I can do a little magic, and I'm getting better, but sometimes I black out and boom. Obscurial." I sniffle and bite the chocolate frog she handed me.

"Lyra.." she brushed my hair out of my eyes, "you are amazing…"

"H-How old are you now…?" I question looking up into her emerald eyes that I envied so so much.

"Almost 17. I'll be leaving Hogwarts when I'm 18." She said proudly, then she stopped, "Lyra, what're you gonna do…. Your Obs-"

"I have friends Sara…" I sigh, "but I-it's tricky…" I look up at her eyes, "You know what Uncle Tommy did right?"

"Yeah he killed that family and there kids a legend right. I know."  
How could she be so nonchalant about that..

"Well I may be friends with their kid.."  
I sigh looking at the card in my hand, hmmm… Merlin.  
Don't have that one yet. 

"LyLira Abigail Rid-"

"It's Stormborne now."

"What."

"LyLira Abigail Stormborne." I pause, "the First."

She sat back on her heels,  
"your Bloody mad, well the Potter kid-"

"Harry Potter." I interrupt primly. 

She sighs, "Well Harry isn't your only friend right?" 

"Nope." I crunch the chocolate, "There's Sam Scamander, This blonde chick who's named Lavender I think, Ron Weasley-"

"Weasley?"

"Weasley."

"I know his older brother I think. He's Prefect of Gryffindor."

"How would you know him?" I cock my head to the side.

"Well I'm Prefect of Ravenclaw."   
She shrugs.

"Oh cool.." I yawn…

"You should get some sleep Ly.."

"I'm not tired.."

"Don't Lie Ly." Sara chuckled.  
It DID rhyme with the word 'lie' 

"Sara.." I fake groan and roll my eyes.

"Seriously though, to bed with you."  
She chuckled.


	6. Dragon Cave

I slowly grab my books and slip out of Potions class, I needed to check on Soron and my other dragons soon…

I had been at Hogwarts for almost Two Weeks and so far the only classes I'm good in is Potions, Dark Arts, and Defense Against the Dark Arts..  
-.-  
Makes ya feel all warm and bubbly doesn't it?

I slowly slip my Potions notes (including a 96% on the test today) into my small leather backpack and slowly work my way outside the school into the Forbidden Forest area…

\------------------- 

Harry's POV:

Dear god..  
Why does Professor Snape HATE me so much?! And I do need help with my homework… Hermione could help me.. But she's got her hands full helping Ron with EVERYTHING. 

I see Lyra slowly tuck her papers into her bag before running away.

Hmmm maybe Lyra could help me..

Me and her have never become close close friends, I only chatted with her a bit in class.. Has she been avoiding me?maybe…  
Anyways I do need help with my Homework.. So I run after her.

Wait..  
Why is she going into the woods..  
Aren't those off limits…?  
Well..  
I mean I should tell on her…

My curiosity gets the best of me and I follow her into the woods.

"Woah…" I say under my breath.

A large cave adorned with Dragon Scales of all colors, Shields, Swords and shelves filled with bottles and Potions and books and scrolls and powders.

She runs up to a large Icy Blue dragon and starts petting it, murmuring things to it in a weird language.

Well it's now or never,  
I step into the cave preparing to speak.

\-----------------------   
"Um.. L-Lyra..?"

I whirled around sharply.

"POTTER?!" I gasp, "What are you doing here?!?" I start panicking.  
If he tells anyone.  
I am screwed.  
I start tearing up.

"I.." he sighs, " I needed help.." he weakly holds up the stack of homework Professor Snape had given us.

"What..?" I slowly walk over to him.

"I needed help with the Potions homework and Hermione was busy with Ron and.." he said under his breath looking at his feet.

I take a deep breath, "Look at me."

He slowly looks up at me.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. Not even Headmaster Dumbledore."

He nodded slowly, "What is this place?"

I nervously play with my braid, "I-its my Dragon Cave.." 

"Dragons?"

"And Bowtuckles, Wyverns and a baby Thunderbird."

"Wow."

"Yup." I grab his hand and start showing him around. "See this is the baby thunderbird, his names Percy, then those are the dragons, Skya, Woody, Blaze and Soron is the baby."

"Hello buddy.." Harry petted Soron.

"Yeah.." I nodded blushing slightly, " I actually snuck him on the train with me…"

Harry nodded, "That's insane."

"Well I mean I am insane so.."  
I chuckled lightly, "so um Harry.. What do you wanna know..?"

"Well for one thing, why are you so good at Potions?"

I smirk and stand up, "well it's sorta necessary to know some Potions by heart. Such as a cure to a dragon bite, a potion that keeps you up all night, one filled with antibacterial substances."

"Why antibacterial?"

"Pal you don't wanna know.."

He nodded and walks over towards a picture of my family, "who's this?"

"Oh.. that's uh, that's my family."   
I pale a little.

"Oh… well I see that older girl you were talking to in the Ravenclaw house, she your sister or..?"

"She's my sister, I just hadn't seen her in a while."

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh.. he's, he's not my brother." I shrug, "see, Newt adopted him, I'm sorta just.. Living with them. I'm not Newts actual daughter or anything…"  
I sigh.

"Oh…" he stand next to me,   
"Your very lucky.. You have people who love and care for you…"

"Well.." I sigh, "it wasn't always that way.."

"What happened?"

"I can't possibly complain to you.. Your…" I look for the right words, "..you." I finish blandly.

"Well.. I'm a very good listener." He sighs, "come on, complain all you want."

I sigh and sit next to him, "well… my dad was an ass, total drunkerd, my parents got divorced when I was almost 2, but my dad was horrible… and my mother…" I sigh, " I… I was different and my difference could maybe hurt my siblings so.." I cast a look at the picture, "I was dropped on the side of the road, they wanted nothing to do with me."

"…. So.. If the girl with the dark hairs your older sister… who's this boy here, with the messy brown hair?"

"T-That's Issac, he would be almost 17 now, a year older then Sara, 7 years older then me. He.. He was going to the States." My shoulders slump.

"Well.. Look, You have me as a friend right? You have Sam, Hermione, Ron and Me. Your fine."

"I'm the only Ravenclaw though.."

"And you’re the only one with Dragons and you know more about animals then even Hermione I bet!" He cheered.

I chuckle, "that's impossible.. She knows everything…."

"Nope. But.." he points at a large sword, "is that..?"

"The Sword of Gryffindor? Maybe."

"I think it is.."

"How do you even know what that's is you've been here two weeks?" I elbow him.

"Hermione I guess.." he chuckles.

"You can NOT tell a soul…" I whisper.

"I promise.." he nodded slowly.


End file.
